An Exchange of Hearts
by conventional-teen
Summary: The Host Club has decided to expand their services. They have decided that they will host foreign exchange students who are attending Ouran High School in their own homes! How will they adapt with new people in their homes? And what relationships are going to develop between them all. Let's all find out, shall we?


Prologue ~ Third Person

Off in the tower the three o'clock bell chimed, signaling not only the end of a class day, but also the beginning of an impromptu meeting in Music Room #3. It wasn't out of the ordinary for a gathering to occur there, but when it was planned less than an hour before by an overly excited blonde teenager, it was blatantly obvious that something was up. No less than five minutes later, the group was gathered and sitting, only the blonde boy that had called the meeting standing.

"It has occurred to me today after a visit to the admissions office that we need to expand our horizons," he stated first, only his pacing footsteps accompanying his strangely serious voice. "So after deep consideration, I have decided that we are going to become real hosts! Everyone will be signing up to the foreign exchange program!" The seriousness was now gone and an excited smile laid on the boy's face as he waited for their responses. Tamaki was sure however, that he would get his way.

"Exchange program?" two voices chimed in unison, obvious skepticism rising up through their words. The twins had always gotten mixed feelings about new people, and right then, they were more unsure than normal. "We don't want to house a random person!" they stated together again, each red-head crossing their arms and sinking back into the couch.

"Think of it as a way to get a new friend! They can play the which one is Hikaru game all day!" the standing male stated encouragingly, determined to stay positive and win over his club. After a few exchanged looks, Hikaru and Kaoru gave their playful grins and nods, ready right then for a new play toy.

"Tamaki-sempai? Not to burst your bubble or anything, but I don't think I'm really qualified for this," stated the only brunette in the room, speaking with a voice that you might peg for a girl if you listened closely. For once, she was actually pretty glad that she might not have to be involved in one of Tamaki's crazy ideas. For a moment, there was a pause in the room, but it was only that moment that it was silent.

"Oh don't you worry about that at all my little Haruhi! Daddy wouldn't want someone living with you anyway! It's not worth the risk of them knowing that you're a girl so don't you worry your pretty little head!" he exclaimed pleasantly, glad that she didn't seem to mind being unable to host a foreign exchange student. Haruhi was really hoping that maybe this idea would allow for her to have a little peace in her life while they were distracted. One can learn quickly that it is never calm or quiet in the Host Club.

"Me and Usa-chan can play with our new friend all day long! It'll be so much fun! Isn't that right Takashi?" a small statured boy stated pleasantly, looking to a boy very opposite in appearances who was sitting beside him. Receiving a nod, the young boy let out a happy giggle and began to run around with his little stuffed bunny, pretending to be an airplane with his toy as his excitement level about the new idea continued to rise. The darker haired male even almost seemed to give a small smile at the boy's happiness.

Of to the side of the group however, sat the in thought figure of a tall and dark headed male, seeming almost like a statue until he moved his glasses up and stated: "Well it certainly seems that everyone is on board Tamaki. But, will we be able to efficiently maintain the Club and its standards while everyone is busy with their foreign exchange students?" It was a good point that the insightful and seemingly cold male brought up, watching their leader with calculating dark eyes as he thought. Finally though, the blonde gave a nod, giving a smile to the other.

"Yes Kyōya, I do believe in our abilities to run this Club successfully and take care of those that we will be in charge of while they are here for their stay." he stated confidently, giving another decisive nod and clapping his hands together delightedly. "And so that settles it! Operation Host for Foreign Exchange Students has commenced!"


End file.
